Moi, Daphné
by Weasleyturner
Summary: J'ai mit comme principal personnage Ron et Hermione, dans les couples mais c'est pas eux les rôles principaux... One-Shot! Daphné Greengrass mentionné dans le tome cinq


Chapitre unique  
Moi, Daphné  
  
POV Daphné  
  
Bonjour,  
  
mon nom est Daphné Greengrass, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi je me nomme ainsi... Mes yeux sont bruns-verts, mes cheveux sont bruns au naturel, mais je les est teint en marrons, je suis grande, je suis assez féminine et... j'étudie à l'école de sorcellerie, Pourdlard. Ma meilleur amie se nomme Salie et elle est fille de moldus. Mes trois meilleurs amis se nommes Antonin, il est un peu efféminé(hi hi), Christopher, il me fait penser aux jumeaux Weasley et Jo, il est comme un frère pour moi. Nous sommes tout les cinq à poufsouffles. Je suis la première de ma famille à y être... Pourquoi? Parce que je suis une descendante de Rowena Serdaigle et Helga Poufsouffle, leur enfants se sont mariées il y a fort longtemps. Ma famille est a Serdaigle depuis des générations, mais moi je n'y suis pas aller, contrairement à mes deux sœurs plus âgés.  
  
Maintenant je suis en sixième année, et elles sont parties de Poudlard il y deux ans et quatre ans. Moi et mes amis sommes en même années que le célèbre Harry Potter, mais il ne sait pas que j'existe... Même si je fais partit de l'équipe de Quidditch de ma maison. Je m'entends très bien avec son ami Ronald Weasley, celui-ci est heureux de pouvoir parler Quidditch avec un fille, puisque son amie Hermione Granger n'aime pas se sport. D'ailleurs, je ne l'aime pas cette fille tout comme elle ne m'aime pas, en plus elle tourne autour de celui que j'aime. Elle est doué et sera sûrement préfete en chef et fera tout pour que je sois en retenue.(oula!)  
  
D'abord, Salie est châtaigne aux yeux bleus ciel, elle une amie super, elle fréquente un gars de serdaigle. Elle est la plus petite de notre petit groupe. Salie et Jo sont de vrai opposés, ils n'arrêtent pas de se provoquer, ils essaient souvent d'étouffer Christopher, parce qu'il les taquine en disant qu'ils feraient un beau couple. Salie est batteuse avec Jo dans l'équipe  
  
Christopher, je le connais depuis toute petite. Il est blond avec de petits yeux bruns. Il est plus grand que moi comme les autres, il joue au Quidditch en tant qu'attrapeur.  
  
Antonin est très féminin ou plutôt sensible, mais il fréquente une fille de griffondor... Lavande Brown? En fin il est châtains au yeux bleus, vers et gris. Il est le plus petit des trois garçons. Il est le gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch  
  
Jo, dans la grandeur, me dépasse de au moins une tête, il est bruns et ses yeux sont, un vert et un brun. Il est en septième cette année, Il a flanché pour une fille de sont age Jennifer Lauzier de Serdaigle. Mais cela n'empêche pas Christopher de le taquiner avec Salie avec qui il est batteur. Et moi je suis poursuiveuse. Fin POV Daphné  
  
La jeune femme aux cheveux marrons courut dans toute la maison pour aller face à la cheminer, prendre la poudre de cheminette et crier : -Chemin de traverse!  
  
Elle atterrit dans le chaudron baveur, une main l'agrippa pour la relever du sol : -Christopher! -Bonjour ma chère Daphné! -Où sont les autres? -Jo est au magasin de Quidditch, Salie est chez Guipire et Antonin est chez fleury et Bott! -Bon allons au magasin de Quidditch! -D'accord!  
  
Les deux amis partirent vers le magasin de Quidditch. Il virent un brunet debout devant un nouveau balai : -Jo! -Daphné! Christ! Comment allez-vous? -très bien et toi? -Pareil que vous! -C'est l'éclair d'eau? Demanda Christopher -Oui et il est fantastique! Répondit Jo -Il se manie très bien!  
  
Les garçons regardèrent la jeune femme : -J'en ai déjà un! -Wow... -Bonjour vous trois!  
  
Ils se retournèrent vers pour voir Salie et Antonin debout devant eux. Finalement les cinq amis allèrent chercher des glaces. Ils s'assirent à une de table et racontèrent de leur été : -Avez-vous vu ça! S'exclama Daphné -Quoi? Demanda Salie -Sirius Black innocenté! Continua la jeune fille aux cheveux marrons -Il est un peu tard non? Demanda Antonin -Puisqu'il est mort à la fin de l'année dernière... dit Jo -Pas vraiment réfléchi... continua Salie  
  
La fin de la journée arriva et les cinq amis durent se séparés, il se retrouvèrent dans un compartiment le lendemain, sans Jo. Puis une minute après que le train soit partit un garçons au cheveux bruns et au yeux bruns entra dans le compartiment :  
  
-Est-ce que Daphné Greengrass est là? La demandée se leva : -Oui, rougit Daphné -Le professeur Chourave nous demande dans le compartiment des préfets! -PRÉFETS!? Crièrent les quatre amis -Oupss... Je ne vous en avais pas parler? Dit Daphné d'une petite voix. -Non! S'exclama Christopher -Désoler... -Bon tu viens ou pas!? S'impatienta le jeune homme brun -Oui Xavier...  
  
Les deux préfets sortirent : -Alors? -Quoi? Demanda Daphné -On sera, à nouveau, préfet ensemble! -On dirait bien Mr Dubois, ria-elle, et nouveau capitaine de Poufsouffle... C'est de famille ou quoi?! -Oui mon père, Alain Dubois, mon cousin, Olivier Dubois et mon grand-père, Geoffrey Dubois... -Woow...  
  
Les Poufsouffle rencontrèrent les deux préfets de griffondor, Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley : -Tiens, Bonjour Hermione! Bonjour Ronald! -Ron! Daphné... Je veux que tu m'appelle Ron! -D'accord! -Bonjour Xavier! S'exclama Hermione en lui faisant les yeux doux et Ron remarqua le regard meurtrier que Daphné lui lançait.  
  
Plus tard, Daphné revint dans le compartiment de ses amis : -Je suis préfete en Chef! -Vraiment? Demanda Jo qui était arrivé durant son absence -Oui! -Avec qui? Questionna Chistopher -Xavier... -Deux Poufsouffle! Cria Antonin -Mais Granger! Dit Salie -Je l'ai battu! -Même sur le terrain de l'amour! Rigola Christopher -Christ! S'exclame Daphné, outrée -Je blague!  
  
Il arrivèrent à Poudlard et La répartition ne fut pas trop longue, mais le meilleur moment de la soirée fut quand il annoncèrent le nom des préfets en chefs, Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy fulminait dans leur coin tandis que Harry Potter et Ron Weasley applaudissaient. Une fois la répartition fut terminé le professeur Chourave amena Xavier et Daphné dans leur salle commune personnel :  
  
-Miss Greengrass vous êtes sur la gauche, monsieur Dubois sur la droite... Sur ce bonne soirée... sourit le professeur de botanique  
  
Il entrèrent dans la salle et Daphné resta cloué devant la beauté de la salle : -Les couleurs n'ont pas du être très difficile à choisir puisqu'il est question des couleur des maisons! S'exclama Xavier  
  
Le jeune homme n'avait pas tord, un long sofa noir, deux fauteuils jaunes, de la tapisserie noir avec de jolie motif jaunes. Il y avait un table grise avec des chaise noirs avec de petites taupes brodés avec du fils couleurs or. Deux escaliers en colimaçons menaient à une portes chacune. Daphné monta à la gauche et ouvrit la porte de sa chambre. Elle sourit en voyant la couleur de sa chambre, bleu, sa couleur favorite. Dumbledor savait tout d'elle. Son lit avait des couverture noir et bleu marine. Les rideaux de son lit étaient bleus gris. Son armoire était de bois avec de petite gravire en formes de fleurs, de cœurs, d'étoiles, de soleils, de lunes et de lettres chinoises. Elle se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain commune avec Xavier. La salle de bain était dans les teinte beige et rosé. Elle vit Xavier dans l'encadrement de la porte menant à sa chambre.  
  
-et puis comment trouves-tu ta chambre? Demanda t'elle -Superbe et toi? -Magnifique! -C'est étrange... -Qu'est ce qui est étrange? -Que Dumbledor sache autant de chose à mon sujet! -Pareil pour moi! -Pourquoi? -Ma chambre est bleu et sur mon armoire des écritures chinoises sont gravées... -Chinoises et bleu? -J'ai des origines ancienne de chine et le bleu est ma couleur favorite... -Moi ma chambre est rouge... et sur mon armoire est marqué de signe étrange ou une écriture d'une langue que je ne connais pas! -Dumbledor nous surprendra toujours... -D'accord avec toi! Alors sais-tu ce que les écritures chinoises sur ton armoire... -Je n'ai pas eu le temps de les traduire... -Tu es bizarre! -Comment ça? -Je rigolait en te demandant de me les traduirent! -Dans ma famille on essaie de transmettre nos origines à notre descendance! -Je plains tes futurs enfants! -Ce que tu peux être... -Quoi? Demanda t'il d'une voix aguicheuse -Méchant!  
  
Xavier se mit à rire devant la moue enfantine de son amie. Elle lui donna un coup de poing sur l'épaule et il fit mine d'avoir mal. Ils rigolèrent toute la soirée comme de vrais gamins malgré le fait qu'ils aient tout les deux 16 ans depuis plusieurs moi. Et oui Xavier était né le 25 décembre tandis que Daphné c'était le 8 avril.  
  
Le lendemain Xavier se réveilla dans sofa de la salle commune et vit Daphné endormie dans un des deux fauteuil. Il la réveilla et ils allèrent chacun leur tour se doucher et descendirent ensembles dans la grande salle pour aller chercher les emplois du temps à remettre à tout les élèves.  
  
Daphné sourit narquoisement à Hermione en lui remettant ses emplois du temps à remettre. Mais la jeune femme sourit à nouveau normalement quand se fut Ron qui vint à son tour. Daphné était plus que heureuse, elle avait presque passé toute la nuit à discuté avec le garçons de ses rêves. Elle avait appris à le connaître et lui avait fait de même pour elle. Et quoi de mieux pour commencé sa journée que se faire réveillé par le nouveau et beau capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch et de pour avoir insulter Hermione Miss- je-sais-tout-et-je-suis-meilleur-que-vous Granger en lui souriant. La journée s'annonçait merveilleuse!  
  
Daphné regarda son horaire, elle n'avait pas tout à fait la même que ses amis puisqu'elle n'avait pas Divination  
  
Lundi : 10 h à 10 h45, Métamorphose avec Serdaigle  
11 h à 12 h 30, Divination avec Griffondor aritmancie pour Daphné et Christopher  
12h30 à 1 h 30, Déjeuner  
2 h à 3h, Défenses contre les forces du mal avec Serdaigle  
3 h à 4h, Défenses contre les forces du mal avec Serdaigle  
  
Mardi : 10 h à 10 h45, Potion avec Serdaigle  
11 h à 12 h 30, Sortilèges avec Serpentard  
12h30 à 1 h 30, Déjeuner  
2 h à 3h, Divination avec Griffondor pour Daphné et Christopher : Études des Runes  
3 h à 4h, Divination pour Daphné et Christopher : Études des Moldus  
4 h à 5h, Dîner  
5 h à 7h, Entraînement de Quidditch ( Sa ne me tente pas de faire le reste de l'emplois du temps)  
  
Après cette première journée, l'équipe de Quidditch descendit au terrain pour trouver les équipes de Griffondor et Serpentard, et regardant la dispute, Ronald Weasley et Hermione Granger qui ne pouvait rien faire pour les empêcher. Quand l'équipe de Poufsouffle arriva la dispute arrêta et Malefoy cria : -Et Poufsouffle partez d'ici et amené les Griffondor et les Sangs-de- Bourbes!  
  
Cela en fut trop et Jo se lança vers Malefoy :  
  
-Malefoy! Ne dis plus jamais ça de mes amis! Espèce de Mangemort  
  
-je ne suis pas un Mangemort Even(Jo Even)  
  
-Malefoy tu ne devrais pas traiter les gens de Sangs-de-Bourbes... commença Salie  
  
-Et pourquoi Sang-de-Bourbe!?  
  
-Parce que je ne sais pas si tu as remarqué mais Hermione et moi sommes Sangs-de-Bourbes et avons de biens meilleurs résultats que toi dans toutes matières! Même potions!  
  
-Mais ce... commença Malefoy  
  
-Tu fermes le trou qui te sers de bouche et tu la laisses finir! Cria Jo  
  
-Malefoy! Tu es peut-être un fils de riche, un Mangemort et un des garçons les plus vénérés de Serpentard! Mais pour le reste de l'école tu n'es qu'un stupide Serpentard vicieux, pervers, menteur, jaloux, gâté et pourrit!  
  
-Mais!  
  
-Ta gueule Malefoy! C'est moi qui parle! Maintenant ton équipe vas partir!  
  
-Non!  
  
-As-tu une autorisation du professeur Rogue (ou Snape)?  
  
-Non...  
  
-Alors vous partez! Puisque nous les Poufsouffle avons un autorisation du Professeur Chourave!  
  
-Allez venez nous partons! Dit Malefoy à son équipe  
  
Quelques jour plus tard à la réunion des préfets :  
  
-Mais ça n'a aucun sens! Granger!  
  
-Malefoy! Laisses Hermione parler! S'exclama Ron  
  
-Silence! Cria Xavier en se levant, Bon, qui est pour l'idée d'Hermione de faire un bal le soir de l'halloween?  
  
Toutes les mains se levèrent sauf celles de Drago et Pansy Parkinson  
  
-Il y aura un bal! S'exclama Daphné, merci Hermione pour cette idée... Maintenant parlons de l'organisation de ce bal...  
  
-Miss Greengrass nous souhaitons vous parlez, dit le professeur Mcgonagall et on pouvait voir les professeurs Rogue, Chourave, Flitwick et Dumbledor  
  
-Oui professeur, veuillez m'excusé quelques minutes...  
  
Elle sortit :  
  
-Miss Grenngrass, Comme vous le savez tout les professeur et moi voulons que les maisons soit réunis, donc nous avons écouté votre réunion et pour les préparatifs mêlez les maisons et vous devez faire un numéro durant le spectacle tous les préfets, sans exception!  
  
-Bien professeur...  
  
Elle retourna dans la salle pour recommencer la réunion :  
  
-Désolé changement de programme, pour les préparatifs nous devons mêlés les équipes... Donc Hermione avec Drago, désolé Hermione... Ron avec Xavier, Cho avec Pansy, Martin(Serdaigle) avec moi, Bon les tâches, Drago et Hermione les décorations, Ron et Xavier la musique, Cho et Pansy vous superviserez les elfes de maisons pour le repas, et Martin et moi nous nous occupons du numéro à monté...  
  
-QUOI!? S'exclama Pansy  
  
-Nous devons monté un numéro les huit ensembles...  
  
-Oh...  
  
-Bon maintenant tout le monde à ses tâches  
  
Drago et Hermione essayait de choisir entre un ange et une étoile au sommet du sapin :  
  
-Granger nous mettons une étoile!  
  
-Mais non un ange...  
  
-Non  
  
-Oui  
  
Xavier se leva et cria :  
  
-Ceux qui veulent une étoile lève la main!  
  
Deux mains se levèrent : Drago et Pansy  
  
-Bon va pour l'ange!  
  
Xavier et Ron écoutait tous les groupes populaires, Cho et Pansy étaient parties voir les elfes pour leur parler et Martin et Daphné parlait :  
  
-Je connais un groupe moldus... commença le Serdaigle  
  
-Lequel?  
  
-Il était populaire il y a quelques années... Le... S Club 7, Nous pourrions prendre la chanson qui les représentait et changé les noms... Mais il sont sept et nous nous sommes huit...  
  
-Mais si l'un d'entre nous s'occupe de la musique...  
  
-Moi! S'exclama Martin  
  
-D'accord...  
  
-Merci!  
  
Un peu avant la fin de la réunion :  
  
-Bon alors lundi prochain tout l'après-midi nous travaillerons le numéro...  
  
-Mais nous avons des cours! Cria Pansy  
  
-Annulés pour l'après-midi... dit simplement Xavier  
  
Répétions :  
  
Après avoir choisit qui chante quoi ils travaillèrent tout ça  
  
PANSY : S Club!  
  
RON: Get down tonight a common yeah... Get down tonight a common...  
  
CHO: Get down tonight Hey!  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
DRAGO: Hey! Yeah! GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club XAVIER: S Club!  
  
FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
DAPHNÉ: Finally Friday night  
  
Feeling kinda good... looking alright  
  
Gotta get moving, can't be late  
  
Gotta get grooving, just can't wait hey!!!!  
  
AUTRES: Get the feeling DAPHNÉ: Get the feeling  
  
AUTRES: Push the ceiling DAPHNÉ: Push the ceiling  
  
AUTRES: Player haters DAPHNÉ: Player haters  
  
AUTRES: Get ready everybody DAPHNÉ: Cuz here we go  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna take you high  
  
GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
TOUS: Oh, oh, wave your hands in the air  
  
Oh, oh, like you just don't care  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over here  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over there  
  
TOUS: Daphné's doing her dance  
  
Ron's looking for romance  
  
Xavier's getting down on the floor  
  
While Hermione's screaming out for more (HERMIONE: Wou ouuuu...)  
  
Wanna see Drago swing,  
  
Wanna see Pansy do her thing  
  
Then we got Cho, she's got the flow  
  
Get ready everybody cuz here we go  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
DRAGO: Hey Yeah! GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
XAVIER: S CLUB! FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
Tous: Oh, oh, wave your hands in the air  
  
Oh, oh, like you just don't care  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over here  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over there  
Oh, oh, wave your hands in the air  
  
Oh, oh, like you just don't care  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over here  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over there  
  
FILLES: Ghetto boys  
  
Make some noise !  
  
GARS: Hoochie mama's  
  
Show your nana's!  
  
CHO ET PANSY: Ha ha ha hen hen(espèce de son entre les deux)  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club HERMIONE: YEAH! hey Yeah FILLES: Gonna show you how  
  
RON: Yeah hey yeah! GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
DRAGO: ????????? in S Club Party! FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
PANSY: AH AH YEAH! GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
XAVIER: Take your high! FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
DAPHNÉ: We gonna show you how GARS: Shake your body from side to side RON: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah! Yeah ! FILLES: S Club  
  
RON: Wow oh oh wo wo FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
RON: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah! GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
FILLES: S Club ( Drago fait les espèce pam pam pam to do)  
  
-Bon maintenant les chorégraphie...  
  
À la fin de la soirée ils partirent tous épuisés, Xavier et Daphné dans une direction, et les autre dans la leur :   
  
-Je ne savais pas que la danse et le chant pouvaient être aussi fatigantes! Dit Xavier  
  
-Moi je le savais! Continua Daphné, et la je vais aller dormir  
  
-Daphné! Cria une voix, la jeune femme au cheveux marrons se retourna et vit Drago Malefoy :  
  
-Je peux te parler une minute? En PRIVÉ!  
  
-D'accord, à tout haleurs Xavier!  
  
-Bon je ne vais pas passé pas quatre chemin je sais que tu es amoureuse de Dubois (Xavier Dubois)  
  
-Mais!  
  
-Laisses moi finir, et moi je dois me débarrasser de Parkinson!  
  
-Et alors?  
  
-Est-ce que tu veux être ma petite copine? Pour rendre jaloux ton prince charmant et moi me débarrasser de Pansy! S'il te plaît?  
  
-Mais pourquoi essayer de rendre jaloux Xavier?  
  
-Quand il sera jaloux il se rendra compte à quel point il est fou de toi!  
  
-Fou de moi? Il n'a yeux que pour Granger!  
  
-Honnêtement je ne crois pas! La façon qu'il de te regarder prouve qu'il est amoureux de toi!  
  
-Que sais-tu de l'amour?!  
  
-Daphné... Je ne suis pas un Mangemort j'écoute mes sentiment, MOI... Je ne suis pas comme mon père... Toutes ses tentatives ont échouées... La preuve je suis amoureux d'une fille...  
  
-Qui?  
  
-euhh...  
  
-Allez? J'accepte si tu me dis qui c'est et que tu arrêtes de traiter les enfants de moldus : Sangs-de-Bourbes...  
  
-Ginny Weasley  
  
-D'accord je suis officiellement ta petite copine  
  
Drago et Daphné préparèrent leur plan pour que tout le monde soit au courant...  
  
Le lendemain devant la porte de la grande salle :  
  
-Nerveuse? Demanda Drago  
  
-Extrêmement...  
  
-Bon on y va...  
  
Drago et Daphné entrèrent dans la salle en discutant tout le monde pensa qu'il parlait de leurs postes de préfets jusqu'à ce qu'ils doivent se séparés pour aller à leur table respective, Drago posa ses lèvres sur celles Daphné, un baiser timide paressant tendre. Toutes les tables figèrent ainsi que les conversations :  
  
-Mais t'es devenue folle Daphné! S'exclama Christopher quand celle-ci s'assit  
  
-Non...  
  
-Aurais-tu oublié ses horribles noms qu'il me donne... continua Salie  
  
-Je lui ai fait promette de ne plus en dire...  
  
-C'est un Mangemort! S'exclama Xavier  
  
Daphné se leva alla chercher Drago et revint elle le fit asseoir, elle prit son bras et leva sa manche pour qu'il voir qu'il n'avait rien. Daphné fit la même chose pour l'autre bras :  
  
-Voilà! vous êtes contents!  
  
-Mais si il...  
  
-Il n'est pas un Mangemort!  
  
-Désolé Drago... dit Antonin  
  
-Mais c'est rien... Avec le père que j'ai... Il a essayé de me tué en sachant que je ne voulais pas être un Mangemort, je suis protégé par Dumbledor...  
  
-Mais pourquoi as-tu continué d'être méchant? Demanda Jo  
  
-Parce que si je devenait gentil, les Serpentard m'auraient... Fait la peau...  
  
-Ouille!  
  
-Merci d'être venu Drago, Daphné posa ses lèvres sur les siennes et il partit en jetant un coup d'œil à Xavier qui était vert... (Wou ou)  
  
Le soir Xavier et Daphné marchaient pour aller à la répétition quand ils tournèrent l'angle du couloir il purent voir Drago adossé contre le mur les yeux fermé attendant patiemment. Daphné jeta un coup de œil à Xavier qui tournait la tête pour ne pas voir le Serpentard, puis elle se mit à courir vers lui, quand il s'aperçut de sa présence, Drago l'embrassa à pleine bouche, Daphné fut surprise mais joua le jeu. Xavier était en tain de marcher la tête basse il ouvrit la porte du local et dit :  
  
-Hey Oh! Arrêtez vous allez effrayé les autres préfets  
  
-Quoi jaloux Dubois?! Lança Malefoy détachant ses lèvres de celles de la petite(plutôt grande) Greengrass  
  
Xavier vira pivoine en se tournant mais cela n'échappa pas à Drago qui fit un regard à Daphné signifiant : Je te l'avais dit! Et celle-ci sourit  
  
-Bon dès que les autres arrive on commence la répétition! Dit nerveusement Xavier pendant que Daphné et Drago s'embrassaient de nouveau(Pauvre petit Dubois) Puis les autres arrivèrent et il commencèrent la répétition (sur S Club Party du groupe S Club 7) :  
  
(NOTE IMPORTANTE : Dans cette partit ce qui est entre ces ce qui se passe pendant la chanson pas la chorégraphie)  
  
PANSY : S Club!  
  
RON: Get down tonight a common yeah... Get down tonight a common CHO: Get down tonight Hey!  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
DRAGO: Hey! Yeah! Il regarde Daphné dans les yeux et Xavier est vert GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club XAVIER: S Club! Chante d'une voix tremblante  
  
FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
DAPHNÉ: Finally Friday night  
  
Feeling kinda good... looking alright  
  
Gotta get moving, can't be late  
  
Gotta get grooving, just can't wait hey!!!! Elle vas à l'avant des autres et chante pendant que Xavier la regarde ou plutôt la fixe  
  
AUTRES: Get the feeling DAPHNÉ: Get the feeling  
  
AUTRES: Push the ceiling DAPHNÉ: Push the ceiling  
  
AUTRES: Player haters DAPHNÉ: Player haters  
  
AUTRES: Get ready everybody DAPHNÉ: Cuz here we go  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna take you high  
  
GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
TOUS: Oh, oh, wave your hands in the air  
  
Oh, oh, like you just don't care  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over here  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over there  
  
TOUS: Daphné's doing her dance Xavier la fixe  
  
Ron's looking for romance Il fait un mouvement  
  
Xavier's getting down on the floor Xavier aussi fait un mouvement cool  
  
While Hermione's screaming out for more (HERM: Wou ouuuu...)  
  
Wanna see Drago swing, Il fait tournoyer Daphné  
  
Wanna see Pansy do her thing  
  
Then we got Cho, she's got the flow  
  
Get ready everybody cuz here we go  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
DRAGO: Hey Yeah! GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
XAVIER: S CLUB! FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
Tous: Oh, oh, wave your hands in the air  
  
Oh, oh, like you just don't care  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over here  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over there  
Oh, oh, wave your hands in the air  
  
Oh, oh, like you just don't care  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over here  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over there  
  
FILLES: Ghetto boys  
  
Make some noise ! Pointent les gars du doigt  
  
GARS: Hoochie mama's  
  
Show your nana's! Font un mouvement pour ridiculiser les filles- Drago et envoie des baisers à Daphné  
  
CHO ET PANSY: Ha ha ha hen hen(espèce de son entre les deux)  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club HERMIONE: YEAH! hey Yeah FILLES: Gonna show you how  
  
RON: Yeah hey yeah! GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
DRAGO: ????????? in S Club Party! FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
PANSY: AH AH YEAH! GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
XAVIER: Take your high! Daphné se colle à lui et il rougit(même si c'était prévu hi hi!) FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
DAPHNÉ: We gonna show you how! GARS: Shake your body from side to side RON: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah! Yeah ! FILLES: S Club  
  
RON: Wow oh oh wo wo FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
RON ET XAVIER: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah! GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
FILLES: S Club ( Drago fait les espèce pam pam pam to do)Xavier bouillonne à cause que Drago fait des yeux à faire mourrir une fille à Daphné FILLES :Gonna show you how  
  
GARS: Everybody get down tonight...  
  
Avant la fin de la réunion, il parlèrent des préparatifs puis vint les vêtements pour le numéro :  
  
-Bon Dobby! Hally! Cria Daphné  
  
Deux elfes de maisons apparurent avec une grand patère de métal à roulettes avec plein de vêtement dessus :  
  
-Bon Cho tu viens! Dit Xavier d'un ton dur  
  
La coréenne vint rapidement et Dubois et Daphné la regardèrent avec un œil professionnel :  
  
-Je dirais noir pour elle toi Xavier?  
  
-Gris...  
  
-On a pas une tenue noir et grise?  
  
-Si ici... dit-il en sortant une un jupe style écolière grise avec un bustier moulant noir...  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui te fais qu'elle va me faire cette tenue? demanda Cho  
  
-Elle est magique... répondit Daphné  
  
-MALEFOY!cria Xavier  
  
-Oui Dubois...  
  
-VIENS!  
  
Le Serpentard vint doucement à vers les Poufsouffle et Daphné sortit un tenue pour lui :  
  
-Chemise rouge et pantalon noir, changement des couleurs de Serpentard, sourit-elle  
  
-Parfait!  
  
-Bien! Dit le capitaine de Poufsouffle fulminant de rage  
  
Pansy eut un jean avec une camisole verte, Hermione fut un pantalon vert et un pull jaune-or, Ron eut un jean large avec un T-shirt bleu marin comme ses yeux, Martin mit un pantalon noir style rappeur avec un gros gilet noir. Et Daphné et Xavier attendirent que les autres partent pour choisir leurs tenues, Xavier prit un pantalon du même genre que celui de Drago avec un chemise bleu marine, Daphné choisit un jupe plissé marine avec un débardeur blanc décolleté transparent, Le préfet en chef figea en la voyant, on pouvait voir son soutien-gorge noir au travers  
  
-J'aimerais pouvoir lui détaché un jour... Mais bon sens Xavier reprends-toi c'est ton amie! Pensa-t-il  
  
Pendant le chemin du retour Xavier regardait Daphné qui avait l'air frustré :  
  
-Daphné?  
  
-QUOI?!  
  
-Pourquoi...  
  
-Parce que tu as osé parler à Drago comme si il était in vulgaire chausson! Gargouille!(mot de passe de leur salle)  
  
-Mais!  
  
-Il n'y a pas de mais Xavier! Tu sais qu'il mon petit ami tu sais qu'il n'est pas un Mangemort!  
  
-Comment sais-tu si cela est vrai!?  
  
-Dumbledor me l'a dit et je l'ai vu en train de débattre avec son père cette été!  
  
-Vraiment?  
  
-Oui vraiment mais pourquoi agis-tu ainsi avec lui?!  
  
-Parce que je t'aime... chuchota-t-il pour lui même  
  
- Quoi?  
  
- depuis le premier jour... chuchota-t-il à nouveau pour lui  
  
-Mais Xavier qu'est-ce que tu chuchote ainsi! Cria la Poufsouffle  
  
Flash Back  
  
La répartition termina et la dernière jeune fille brune alla s'asseoir à la table des Poufsouffle, elle s'assit avec ses amis qu'elle avait rencontré abord du train(Salie, Jo et Antonin (Elle connaît déjà Christopher)) à ses côtés était un garçon brun :  
  
-Bonjour mon nom est Xavier Dubois! Dit-il quand la jeune fille se retourna il croisa son regard brun-vert et fut hypnotisé  
  
-Da.Daphné Greengrass...  
  
Fin flash Back  
  
-Je t'aime Xavier!  
  
-Mais Drago?  
  
-Penses-tu vraiment que je suis amoureuse de lui...  
  
Sans prévenir Xavier l'embrassa violemment puis il ce baiser vint tendre quand il descendit sa main sur la cuisse pour la faire levé sur sa hanche Daphné glissa ses mains de la nuque aux cheveux du garçons et les mit en bataille... Le jeune homme déboutonna sa blouse d'écolière...  
  
Xavier se réveilla en sueur et en érection...  
  
-Pourquoi!? Ce n'était qu'un rêve...  
  
Le grand soir arriva et tout le monde était nerveux, tous les préfets avait mit un costumes pour le bal d'Halloween, Cho était en sorcière vu par les Moldus, Pansy en égyptienne trop déshabiller, Ron était en star de rock, Hermione en danseuse asiatique(danse du ventre), Martin en mort-vivant, Drago en monstre des marais, Xavier en prince. Tous les autres élèves étaient déjà entrés dans la grande salle, mais les préfets attendaient les autres. Il ne manquait plus que Daphné. Quand il la virent en haut du grand escaliers tous la regardèrent descendre avec grâce. Elle portait une longue robe noire style Médiévale noire avec des roses au niveau des bras rouges sangs. Elle avait mit des rallonges dans ses cheveux pour qu'il lui arrête à la taille et les avaient lissé, .  
  
La première danse fut attribuée au deux préfets en chef. C'était une valse. Toute l'école les regardait et à la fin le professeur Dumbledor fit venir les préfets pour qu'ils se changent pour le numéro : (les c'est la chorégraphie)  
  
Ils sont tous de dos, la lumière bleu fait paraître leurs silhouette et Harry, Salie, Christ, Jo, Antonin et Ginni sifflent leurs amis  
  
PANSY : S Club! Elle se retourne  
  
RON: Get down tonight a common yeah... Get down tonight a common lui aussi  
  
CHO: Get down tonight Hey! Ils se retournent tous  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how Elles font des geste  
  
DRAGO: Hey! Yeah!Il regarde Daphné dans les yeux GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
Ils font des gestes  
  
FILLES: S Club XAVIER: S Club! Il fait une pirouette devant les autres  
  
FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
DAPHNÉ: Finally Friday night  
  
Feeling kinda good... looking alright  
  
Gotta get moving, can't be late  
  
Gotta get grooving, just can't wait hey!!!! Elle vas à l'avant des autres avec aisance  
  
AUTRES: Get the feeling Ils font un S (pour S club) avec les mains DAPHNÉ: Get the feeling Elle pousse ses mains dans le vide et les fair re venir vers elle deux fois  
  
AUTRES: Push the ceiling Ils font un S (pour S club) avec les mains DAPHNÉ: Push the ceiling Elle pousse ses mains dans le vide et les fair re venir vers elle deux fois  
  
AUTRES: Player haters Ils font un S (pour S club) avec les mains DAPHNÉ: Player haters Elle pousse ses mains dans le vide et les fait revenir vers elle deux fois  
  
AUTRES: Get ready everybody DAPHNÉ: Cuz here we go  
  
FILLES: S Club Font un S avec leurs main  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club Font un S avec leurs main  
  
Gonna take you high  
  
GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
TOUS: Oh, oh, wave your hands in the air Pousse les mains dans les airs  
  
Oh, oh, like you just don't care Sur le côté droit  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over here Sur le côté gauche  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over there Par en bas  
  
TOUS: Daphné's doing her dance Elle danse seule  
  
Ron's looking for romance Il fait semblant de chercher quelque chose  
  
Xavier's getting down on the floor Xavier fait un mouvement cool  
  
While Hermione's screaming out for more (HERMINE: Wou ouuuu...)  
  
Wanna see Drago swing, Il danse(les filles bavent)  
  
Wanna see Pansy do her thing  
  
Then we got Cho, she's got the flow Elle passe la main dans ses cheveux  
  
Get ready everybody cuz here we go  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
DRAGO: Hey Yeah! GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
XAVIER: S CLUB! FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
TOUS: Oh, oh, wave your hands in the air Pousse les mains dans les airs  
  
Oh, oh, like you just don't care Sur le côté droit  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over here Sur le côté gauche  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over there Par en bas  
Oh, oh, wave your hands in the air dans les airs  
  
Oh, oh, like you just don't care Sur le côté droit  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over here Sur le côté gauche  
  
Oh, oh, it's a party over there Par en bas  
  
FILLES: Ghetto boys  
  
Make some noise ! Pointent les gars du doigt  
  
GARS: Hoochie mama's  
  
Show your nana's! Font un mouvement pour ridiculiser les filles  
  
CHO ET PANSY: Ha ha ha hen hen(espèce de son entre les deux)  
  
FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club HERMIONE: YEAH! hey Yeah FILLES: Gonna show you how  
  
RON: Yeah hey yeah! GARS: Everybody get down tonight  
  
FILLES: S Club (Pareil à l'autre)  
  
DRAGO: ????????? in S Club Party! FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
PANSY: AH AH YEAH! GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
XAVIER: Take your high! Daphné se colle à lui FILLES: S Club  
  
Gonna show you how  
  
DAPHNÉ: We gonna show you how! GARS: Shake your body from side to side RON: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah! Yeah ! FILLES: S Club  
  
RON: Wow oh oh wo wo FILLES: Gonna take you high  
  
RON ET XAVIER: Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah! GARS: Shake your body from side to side  
  
FILLES: S Club ( Drago fait les espèce pam pam pam to do) FILLES :Gonna show you how  
  
GARS: Everybody get down tonight...  
  
Tout le monde siffle et applaudit jusqu'à se que Dumbledor vint sur la scène :  
  
-Bravo chers préfets! Bien maintenant patienter le temps que les préfets retournent en bas de la scène...(Bon ils sont descendus sauf Xavier il poursuit : ) maintenant je vous demande d'écouter la chanson de votre préfet en chef composé pour la préfete en chef ! Celle-ci fige :  
  
Xavier alla sur la scène avec une guitare à la main, vêtu d'une chemise en soie blanche avec son pantalon noir, il s'assit sur un tabouret et joue les premiers accord :  
  
C1 Si j'avais su...  
  
Si j'avais été prévenu...  
  
Je t'aurais dit se que je ressens pour toi...  
  
Depuis le premier jour...  
  
Je rêve de toi...  
  
Ce secret met si lourd...  
  
Refrain : Je t'aurais dit   
  
Je t'aime beaucoup plus tôt  
  
Et maintenant, je te voie  
  
Je ne sais plus quoi penser  
  
Tu es et sera toujours toute ma vie  
  
Daphné s'approche de la scène pour le voir de plus près,  
  
C2 :  
  
Tous les soirs...  
  
Je me demande...  
  
Comment serait ma vie sans toi...  
  
Sûrement ennuyante...  
  
Parce que tu me hantes!  
  
La chanson n'était pas longue mais si belle et si révélatrice que Daphné pleurait. Drago monta et prit le micro(sorcier) :  
  
-Je voudrais m'excusé pour Daphné et moi, parce que nous avons mentit chacun de nous pour une raison différente, moi pour vous montrez que je peux être amoureux, mais pas de Daphné mais de Ginny Weasley... Hey Ronald on se calme je ne lui veux pas de mal... Bon et pour Daphné parce que je voulais faire remarquer à se cher Dubois à quel point il l'aimait...  
  
Puis soudain Xavier se leva et partit rapidement hors de la salle :  
  
-Et la il est furax... conclu Drago  
  
Daphné courut dehors malgré sa robe encombrante. Elle le vit et il leva la tête en l'entendant jurée contre sa robe. Elle arriva devant lui elle put voir dans ses yeux des larmes refoulées :  
  
-Je croyais pouvoir te faire confiance...  
  
-Je suis désolée Xavier... Vraiment, vraiment désolée...  
  
-Il est trop tard...  
  
Xavier se leva et partit vers le château laissant Daphné s'écroulé pour pleurer...  
  
Une semaine passa et Daphné et Xavier ne se parlaient plus, tous les élèves ne comprenaient pas pourquoi, mais la vie est parfois si compliquer... Durant les entraînements Xavier lui mettait le plus de poids, ils devaient faire équipe en tant que poursuiveurs. En plus de cela quand il lui lançait le souaffle il le lançait si fort qu'elle manquait tomber :  
  
-Bon aujourd'hui nous allons faire les entraînements un à un! Voici l'ordre : Salie Jo Christ Antonin Moi Hannah Daphné Sur le terrain vous ferrez fasse à toutes les possibilités! Sur le terrain!  
  
Salie faillit se prendre un cognard en pleine poire(lancer par Jo) mais l'évita de justesse n'ayant pas eu le temps d'utiliser son bâton. Jo se fut parfais. Christ faillit avoir les deux cognards en même temps mais fit un plongeons. Antonin fut parfais pareil pour Xavier et Hannah reçut un cognard au poignet mais un simple sort put la guérir.  
  
Daphné allait parfaitement bien et Xavier lui envoya le souaffle si fort qu'elle tomba de son balais. Toute l'équipe atterrit pour se mettre autour d'elle. Xavier arriva en dernier, mais ne put la voir mais cria :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qui se passe Greengrass! Tu ne tiens plus sur un balais! Tu es loin d'être à la hauteur de ta famille!  
  
Quand l'équipe se tassa, Xavier se prit le souaffle sur le nez, il ouvrit les yeux pour voir Daphné, l'air furax :  
  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Dubois, tu ne vois plus le souaffle venir!  
  
-Je suis ton supérieur!  
  
-Je ne suis peut-être pas au niveau de ma famille, mais je ne suis pas au niveau de Voldemort MOI!  
  
-Comment ça au niveau de Vol... Tu-sais-qui!  
  
-Regarde toi vous êtes aussi monstrueux l'un que l'autre!  
  
-Tu es dehors de l'équipe!  
  
-Ben oui! Bonne chance pour demain!  
  
-Demain?  
  
-Ben oui, contre Serpentard, tous les remplaçant son malade et tu viens de viré de ton équipe la seule poursuiveuse de la maison encore en état... Tu as le choix, soit tu déclares forfait, soit tu fais le match six contre sept ou tu me reprend dans l'équipe...  
  
-Je te reprends dans l'équipe... soupira Xavier  
  
-Tu es comme les Malefoy! Prêt à tout pour ne pas avoir l'air d'un parfais salaud! Mais je décides de resté pas pour toi mais pour mes amis et pour ma maison. Mais certainement pas pour l'honneur! Comme toi Xavier!  
  
Xavier le regarda de regard mauvais...  
  
Noël passa et entre Xavier et Daphné c'était la guerre puis arriva la finale de Quidditch arriva. Poufsouffle contre Serpentard (Harry c'est prit un cognard en pleine face et c'est Christopher qui l'a attraper).  
  
-Bonjour et bienvenue à cette finale de Quidditch qui oppose Poufsouffle à Serpentard, Et le souaffle est lancé et je vois déjà Malefoy et Twany(Christ) sont à la rechercher du vif d'or! Le souaffle est entre les de Dubois qui le lance à Abbott qui se fait rentrer dedans par le cognard de Goyle le souaffle tombe mais Abbot le rattrape le lance à Dubois et il tire il marque!  
  
Les Poufsouffle menaient 50 à 40 Hannah passa à côté de Christ et cria :  
  
-Christ! Dépêche toi! S'il te plaît! Daphné est tombée et Dubois et moi on ne tiendra pas longtemps!  
  
-Je fait de mon mieux!  
  
Et Hannah repartit le plus vite :  
  
-Et c'est Crabbe qui a le souaffle... Ouye! Jolie coup Marley(Salie) Et Abbott rattrape le souaffle et elle lance! 60 à 40 pour Poufsouffle! Et les deux attrapeurs plongent à la poursuite du vif d'or! Et Malefoy tombe de son balais assommé par un cognard lancé par Even! Et Christopher Twany a attrapé le vif! Poufsouffle remporte la coupe!  
  
Les deux équipes se posèrent les Serpentard boudaient sauf Malefoy qui s'était précipité vers Daphné pendant que Xavier riait des Serpentard les autres avaient rejoint Drago :  
  
-Dubois! Cria Jo  
  
-Quoi?! Que veux-tu Jo!?  
  
-Parce que Daphné est en danger de mort!  
  
Les professeurs arrivèrent et entendirent la phrase de Jo :  
  
-Vite emmener la à l'infirmerie! Cria Dumbledor au professeur Rogue et à Jo qui la prirent et l'emmenèrent à l'endroit demandé. Quand ils passèrent devant Xavier, il l'a vit, du sang saignait de sa tempe et elle était inconsciente.  
  
Tous les élèves étaient en silence dans l'attente de savoir comment allait Daphné, puis les professeurs entrèrent dans la grande salle et tous les regardèrent allé dans l'estrade où se tenait leur table. Arrivé là le professeur Dumbledor dit :  
  
-L'état de Miss Daphné Greengrass est stable pour le moment, il y a toujours risque de rechute, si jamais cela se produisait... Nous aurions des chances de la perdre. (sanglot étouffé par Salie) Si elle s'en remet, elle sera fragile... en aucun cas il ne faudra la blessé... Autant de corps, que dans son esprit et dans son cœur... Merci...  
  
Après le repas, Xavier se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Quand il entra, elle était étendue droite dans un lit il prit un chaise à ses côtés et saisit doucement sa main :  
  
-Daphné... Je sais que tu m'entends... Même si tu est inconsciente... Tu es tombée durant le match mais on ne se serait jamais rendue là si tu n'avait pas été dans l'équipe... On a remporté la coupe... Mais j'étais si heureux que je n'ai pas vu ton état... Quand Jo m'a dit que tu pourrait mourir je ne l'ai pas cru mais quand toi, Rogue et lui êtes passé devant moi et que j'ai put te voir... J'ai cru mourir... Je m'en veux tellement... et... J'ai si peur de te perdre... parce que je suis vraiment désolé d'avoir été si méchant le soir du bal... Et tu venais de me dire que tu m'aimais... Maintenant se n'ai certainement plus le cas... mais... Daphné... Je veux que tu saches que je t'aime... que je t'aimerai toujours... Même si toi tu ne m'aimes pas...  
  
Il donna un baiser sur la main de la jeune femme inconsciente et partit avant de passer a porte il lui jeta un dernier regard et murmura :  
  
-Je t'aime... et partit  
  
Le lendemain :  
  
Daphné se réveilla en prenant une grande et bruyante respiration, Pomfresh arriva et la vit elle poussa un cri de joie et appela le professeur Dumbledor qui en arrivant dit :  
  
-Vous nous avez fait une belle peur miss Greengrass... Mais puis-je savoir se qui vous à poussée à vous battre pour la vie?  
  
-Lui...  
  
-Je m'en doutait... Je l'ai vue se dirigé vers ici et j'ai tout entendu... il vous aime...  
  
-Comme moi je l'aime...  
  
-Prenez un peu de sommeil et après vous irez le voir...  
  
-Merci Professeur...  
  
-Pourquoi me dire merci?  
  
-Pour être si compréhensif...  
  
-Mais se n'ai rien Miss Greengrass...  
  
Après une bonne nuit de sommeil Daphné put sortire, mais... en chaise roulante...Puis que marcher l'épuisait facilement Une demi heure... c'était le prit pour se rendre à sa salle commune de préfet... Quand elle entra il était debout devant le foyer les yeux plein d'eau :  
  
-Depuis quand es-tu si sensible Xavier?  
  
Il se retourna et la vie dans son fauteuil de battant pour fermer la porte, il se dirigea vers elle et s'agenouilla devant elle et dit :  
  
-Daphné... Pardonne moi tu dois me haïr...  
  
Elle prit dans ses bras pendant qu'il pleurait doucement et lui murmura à l'oreille :  
  
-Je t'aime Xavier...  
  
Il se dégagea pour voir son visage, elle se pencha vers lui et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Ce baiser fut tendre, doux et passionné. Après il se leva pour s'asseoir dans le sofa, mais se releva quand il vu Daphné se levé et marcher en tremblant, elle faillit tomber mais elle atterrit dans les bras de son prince charmant. Puis Le lendemain elle se réveilla dans le lit de Xavier collé contre lui et sans vêtements...  
  
Un mois plus tard :  
  
Daphné se promenait dans le parc les yeux dans l'eau et elle vit Hermione assit sur un banc, elle se dirigea vers elle et s'assit avec :  
  
-Tu n'as pas l'air bien Hermione?  
  
-Toi non plus...  
  
-Tu veux en parler? (Phrase typique d'une mère)  
  
-Non et toi? Souffla la Griffondor  
  
-Non plus...  
  
-Puisqu'on ait si mal en point tout les deux pourquoi ne pas se le dire?  
  
-C'est vrai...  
  
Elles passèrent plusieurs minutes en silence :  
  
-Toi d'abord... dit la Poufsouffle  
  
-Non toi...  
  
-Je suis enceinte... lâchèrent-elles en même temps  
  
-Quoi!? S'écria Hermione  
  
-Toi aussi!  
  
-De qui?  
  
-Xavier... et toi?  
  
-De...  
  
-Tu peux me le dire...  
  
-Ron...  
  
-Mais je croyais que tu aimais...  
  
-Xavier... Ce n'est plus la cas de puis avant Noël...  
  
-Depuis quand es-tu enceinte?  
  
-Un mois et toi?  
  
-Moi aussi... Donc le 24 avril tout les deux...  
  
-C'est ça... Est-ce que tu vas garder l'enfant?  
  
-Oui... que Xavier le veuille ou non  
  
-Moi j'en sais rien...  
  
Un hibou vint vers les deux jeunes femmes et Hermione lut la lettre :  
  
Miss Greengrass et Miss Granger  
  
Venez à mon bureau  
  
Albus Dumbledor  
  
-C'est très court pour une lettre...  
  
-Hermione... Je crois qu'il sait déjà  
  
En arrivant devant le bureau Elles virent les professeurs Rogue, Chourave, Mcgonagall et Flitwick les attendrent :  
  
-Bonjour Mesdemoiselles! Dit Rogue, durement  
  
-Severus! Dit Chourave  
  
-Entrez... dit doucement Mcgonagall  
  
La gargouille se tassa et elles purent montée. Quand elles entrèrent elles virent Ron et Xavier assis dans une chaise. Ils enendirent la porte se fermer et sursautèrent vers elles. Xavier se leva et alla voir Daphné, il mit ses mains sur les épaules de Daphné pour finalement l'enlacé :  
  
-Pourquoi ne me l'a tu pas dit?  
  
-J'avais peur... J'ai peur... Xavier que tu veuilles ou non cet enfant... moi je compte le garder...  
  
-Alors nous l'élèverons ensemble...  
  
Mais Ron lui avait baissé la tête et Hermione alla s'asseoir à côté de lui :  
  
-Tu ne veux pas cet enfant hein? Demanda-t-il  
  
-Je n'en sais rien... Parce que je sais que toi tu n'en veux pas...  
  
-Comment peux-tu dire ça!  
  
-Quoi?!  
  
-Mione... Je veux cet enfant...  
  
-Vraiment?  
  
-Oui...  
  
-Pourquoi?  
  
-Parce que je t'aime et cet enfant est le fruit de notre amour...  
  
-Je t'aime Ron...  
  
-Hermione?  
  
-Oui Daphné...  
  
-Je sais qu'on n'a jamais été très amies, mais on pourrait repartir à zéro et faire nos grosses ensemble...  
  
-Bien sur! Et avec plaisir  
  
Pour fêtez cela les deux Poufsouffle avaient invités Ron et Hermione dans leur salle commune, arrivé là-bas ils virent un note marqué :  
  
-À gauche Daphné Greengrass et Xavier Dubois à droite Hermione Granger et Ronald Weasley  
  
Ils montèrent les escaliers et virent le signe des Poufsouffle avec leur nom entrelacés et pareil pour les Gryffondor.  
  
10 février septième année)  
  
Les grossesses de Daphné et Hermione furent pénible pour Ron et Xavier et maintenant ils étaient à huit mois et demi. Hermione aidait Daphné pour les ASPIC et Daphné aidait Hermione, en lui montrant comment s'occuper d'un enfant. En utilisant un sac de farine elle montra à Xavier et Ron comment mettre une couche.(Hi hi j'ai pas pu m'en empêcher!)  
  
Hermione et Daphné était en train de marcher quand Daphné eut une contraction :  
  
-Hermione!  
  
-Quoi?  
  
-Mon enfant... Il arrive! Souffla-t-elle  
  
-Quoi maintenant?  
  
-D'après toi!  
  
Ginny tourna l'angle du couloir et cria à quelqu'un de venir au plus vite. Harry et Ron arrivèrent et alors que les jambes de Daphné se dérobaient et Harry l'attrapa :  
  
-Ron vas chercher Xavier et Ginny vas prévenir madame Pomfresh  
  
Pendant que Harry, Hermione et Daphné allaient à l'infirmerie, Ron cherchait Xavier, il alla voir dans leur salle commune, mais le Poufsouffle n'était pas là. Il courut dans les couloir pour atterrir dans le Hall, puis il ouvrit les portes de la Grande salle et courut voir Xavier, mais toute la salle était en silence et quand il arriva à sa hauteur il dit :  
  
-C'est Daphné!  
  
-Quoi!?  
  
-Elle accouche  
  
-Où est-elle?  
  
-Harry et Hermione sont allés la porter à l'infirmerie et Ginny prévient Mrs. Pomfresh!  
  
Xavier se mit à courir vers l'infirmerie avec Ron derrière lui, Dumbledor, Chourave et McGonagall partirent aussi.  
  
Quelques heures plus tard, Daphné tenait dans ses bras une petite fille du nom de Samantha Dubois... Elle avait les cheveux bruns pâles de son père et les yeux bruns-vert de sa mère...  
  
10 jours plus tard une enfant naissait d'Hermione, elle avait les cheveux roux et les yeux bleus de son père, mais elle avait les pommettes de sa mère.  
  
Ron et Hermione et Xavier et Daphné c'étaient mariés le même jours à au début juin, à Poudlard. Drago avait été le témoin de Xavier, pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux, et Harry celui de Ron.  
  
Voldemort avait été détruit par Harry et les Mangemorts enfermés.  
  
11 ans plus tard :  
  
Ron, Xavier et Daphné travaillaient pour les Canons de Chudley, Ron, Gardien, Xavier et Daphné, Poursuiveurs. Samantha Dubois et Marianne Weasley rentraient à Poudlard et leurs parents, Harry, Cho, Ginny et Drago venaient leur souhaités une bonne année. Harry et Cho ainsi que Ginny et Drago avait des enfants : Maxime Potter et Manuella Malefoy, tous deux avaient 9 ans...  
  
Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants...  
  
Lol c'est pas tout à fait faux  
  
Merci de m'avoir lu! 


End file.
